50 shades of Frans (sanslover edition)
by ilovesansx3
Summary: A short oneshot that has heavy NSFW. Oh my : )
1. Chapter 1

Sans was sitting on a stool in Grillby's. He was starting to fall asleep when Frisk slammed the door open unceremoniously and walked over to him, shutting it back after entrance. Sans stares at Frisk with wide eyes as the determined human looked at all the windows so make sure nobody could see what was happening inside, closing any open blinds and locking the door. "Hello Sans. I have some information with which I would like to share with you."

"Uh… What is this info?"

"Chara recently informed me of a certain… Thing that people do when they show affection for each other. And I cannot talk about it with any of these monsters around." Frisk grabbed Sans by the arm, dragging him to the door which she unlocked and opened.

"Follow me."

"That's pretty much the only thing i can do right now, so sure…"

Frisk led Sans into the Skeleton Brothers' house and up to his room, locking every door as she went by.

"Why are you locking all the doors?"

"I'd rather talk to you in a private setting."

Sans yanked his hand out of Frisk's grip as she led them both into his room and locked the door behind them.

"Just tell me what this is about."

"Alright. I'm actually going to show you."

Frisk sat Sans on the bed.

"Uh… Okay? What did you want to show me?"

Frisk hesitated, thinking about a lot of things. _**Oh my GOSH, what if he doesn't like it?! What am I supposed to do then?!**_ She blushed furiously, finally poking Sans's pants in the area between his legs. Sans blushed as well, pulling his hood over his eyes and shaking. _I know what she wants… Do I let her have it?!_

After a few moments, Sans calmed down and sighed. He looked up at Frisk and nodded, pulling his pants down partially. He covered the place where anything that most kids would consider gross, and when he uncovered it, there was something there. It was bright blue. Frisk blushed even worse at this. _**oH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH IT'S HAPPENING-**_

Frisk bent down at Sans's knees, her heart racing. She then grabbed the _thing_ and started rubbing it, causing Sans to shudder a little. At this, Frisk glanced up at Sans.

"Would you consider doing this at a different time?"

"Yes please, this is uncomfortable."

Frisk nodded and stopped rubbing it. Sans let out a small sigh of relief, too soon as Frisk suddenly put her mouth on the tip of the _thing._ Sans instantly shuddered more than before. She started sucking on it, causing his frown to turn into a small, pleasured smile.

"UgH- Frisk nO-"

Frisk was still blushing like crazy, but also seemed to be having fun. She resumed rubbing it while continuing to suck for a few minutes, before Sans said something.

"Frisk, i thINK- hng that's enouGh…"

Frisk didn't listen. She had stopped rubbing it but now had the whole _thing_ in her mouth, sucking on it like a kid would suck on a lollipop. Sans could barely handle all the pleasure he was feeling.

Never before had anyone done this to him. After a few minutes of the act, Sans started to get tense.

"Frisk I THINK I'M GONNA-"

Suddenly, a burst of a strange substance came out. Frisk instantly fell back, spitting it all out onto the carpet. Sans, however, had flopped over backwards on the bed dizzily.

"aaahhHHHhhh…~"

The _thing_ had disappeared. Sans pulled his pants back up, motioning for Frisk to stay in the room while he got a wet washcloth to wipe up the mess they made. Frisk nodded, still confused on why something like… _that_ had appeared like that in her mouth.

When Sans come back, Frisk was checking out the other things in his room.

"You like to read?"

Frisk motioned to the bookshelf in the corner.

"Yeah… They were all written by people that live here in town."

Sans started cleaning up any spots on the floor that had stains on them. When he finished, he walked over to Frisk and wiped her shirt and face off.

"That… _Thing_ you showed me actually felt kinda… Good. Are you sure Chara wasn't saying anything you wanted to know?"

Frisk blushed again.

"Uh… I… Guess…"

"Okay… Anyways, let's go to sleep. I'm kinda tired."

Frisk sat down where she was, and laid on her side. She closed her eyes, attempting to fake it. Sans laid down on his bed, pulling the covers up to his head and going to sleep. After Frisk made sure of this, she got up and walked out of the room stealthily, closing the door behind her.

"I hope Ms. Chara does not scold me."


	2. Chapter 2

However, when Frisk got to the ruins, Chara was waiting there for her impatiently.

"Don't think I don't know what happened."

Frisk looked frightened.

"What are you t-talking about?"

"You went to go suck Sans off, didn't you?"

Chara grabbed Frisk by the collar and held her up in the air.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this. Let's see, what shall I do… I know."

Suddenly, a tendril of black goo sprang from Chara's hand and wrapped around Frisk's neck, but not enough to choke her. The ooze molded into a leather collar with diamond studs around it. A leash was attached to it, the other end of which Chara was holding.

"For three days, you are now my slave."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"You can't do this!"

"Correction: Yes I can. And, from now until the end of the period, you will refer to me as 'Master.' Got it?"

Frisk nodded, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Let's go see a certain somebody."

Chara yanked on the leash, pulling Frisk forward towards her. She walked into Snowdin and right back to the Skeleton Brothers' house, which Frisk had just left. Chara slammed the door wide open, promptly waking Sans up.

"WH- WHO GOES THERE?"

Sans ran downstairs, immediately being put in a headlock by Chara, who pulled his pants down and attached a running vacuum hose to his thing. Instantly, Sans writhed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and was left vulnerable. Chara used this to her advantage, shoving him out the door with the vacuum cleaner still attached to his thing, slamming it shut and locking it.

Sans furiously tried to rip the vacuum's strong pipe off of it, but to no avail. The pipe only started to suck on it harder. Sans had no choice but to give in to the pleasure and let it do so as he limped behind the house. There, he laid out on the ground and slightly pulled on the pipe, letting it suck the thing as hard as it could. After a few minutes of this, Sans started to look for the button on the vacuum cleaner while it continued to suck with all its might. However, he had started to yank on the pipe, which made him double over in even more pleasure, not being able to let go of the pipe. He was not able to get it off, so he gave up and let it suck yet again, this time harder than ever. Only a few seconds after, the skeleton came, the vacuum sucking it all into its chamber. Sans chose this moment to rip the pipe off successfully and turn the thing off. He then summoned a gaster blaster beside him, climbing on top of it and floating up to the window that peered into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the open blinds, which were mistakenly put on the outside, Sans could see Chara sitting on his bed, Frisk standing in front of her. Chara pulled her shirt down to where her breasts were fully exposed, making Frisk blush. Sans narrowed his eyes at this, still keeping hidden so that only the top of his skull and eye sockets were peeking into the window. The two girls inside did not notice. Chara, however, yanked the leash back while holding one of her breasts up at an angle where Frisk's mouth hit it. The collared human let out a muffled shout, which prompted Chara to shove Frisk's head onto the breast.

"SUCK IT, SLAVE."

Frisk nodded and opened her mouth, letting the tip of it inside. She began to suck on it, causing Chara to moan in excitement. Chara shoved Frisk's head farther onto it, causing even more pleasured noises. The shirtless human laid back on the bed along with Frisk, assuming a 69 position with Frisk still sucking on her breast. Chara also pulled Frisk's shirt down, making Frisk's eyes widen. Chara licked Frisk's left nipple, then immediately shoving the whole thing in her mouth, up to Frisk's chest. Frisk's mouth came off as she gasped in shock. Chara turned around on the bed, hugging Frisk's chest to her mouth with her left arm as she sucked furiously on the breast. Chara also grasped the other one in her free hand while she sucked. Sans cringed at every moment of the sight. He lowered the Gaster Blaster down to the ground and hopped off, sitting beside the freezing vacuum. But then, a vine wrapped around his ankle, tugging him into the ground. Meanwhile, back in Sans's room, Chara finally let go of Frisk's breast, gasping as a string of drool was attached to it. Frisk moaned, then getting up and raising her shirt back up to where it was supposed to be. Chara did the same.

"You're good at this.~"

"S-shut up."

Frisk blushed when she heard that. Chara got off of Frisk, while the other did the same.

"Let's go back to Mom. I'm sure she won't notice we've been gone."

Chara despawned the collar and leash and walked outside with Frisk. As soon as the two got out there, however, they were dragged underground as well. On the other side, vines tied up the 2 girls' arms and legs. Sans was beside the two, also tied up.

"How's it going, twerps."

"Shut it, smiley trashbag."

Flowey popped out of the ground in front of the three.

"Well howdy! And welcome to my funhouse! Here, we'll have LOTS OF FUN."

And with that, vines ripped all three's clothes off of their bodies, leaving Frisk fully naked and Chara in their underwear. Sans's thing was exposed, making him blush.

Five more vines came out of the ground, four of them with strange bulbs on the end resembling plungers. Two of them snaked over to Frisk, slithering up her legs and grabbing onto both of her breasts. They started to suck on the breasts as hard as possible, causing Frisk to instantly moan, and the others to freak out. However, the same was done to Chara with the other two. The fifth vine wiggled its way into Chara's panties and started to tickle the tip of her private area. Chara stuck her tongue out and drooled in pleasure. Sans, however, was dragged over to Frisk, stopping when they were separated only by a couple of centimeters. A vine grabbed Sans's thing and flipped Frisk so that she was lying in mid air, forcefully jamming the thing into Frisk's v hole. Sans blushed.

"Don't look up, trash bag…~"

Sans, however, fell for the trick. He looked up, his eyes meeting those of Flowey's. Flowey's eyes swirled hypnotically, causing Sans's to do the same in response. He slowly started to thrust his hips back and forth in Frisk, holding her hips as well. Frisk didn't realize this, as she was too under pleasure to. Without a word, Sans started to thrust faster and faster, until he finally came again. It dripped out onto the ground, causing the dirt to absorb it. After that, Flowey stopped everything he was doing, and lowered the three onto the ground carefully. All the vines sank back into the ground, leaving all three sleeping ones there to lay. Flowey discarded the ripped clothes that were in pieces in the dirt. He redressed the three in matching yellow and green sweaters, with brown pants. Then, Flowey raised the sleeping three back above the ground, leaving them on a warm flower patch beside the entrance to the Ruins and knocked on the door with the vine. Then, it sank back into the ground. Toriel opened the door, seeing the three of them and covering her snout. Who could have left them here like this?


End file.
